shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatum
Fatum is the fifth Eternal on the Underworld, and the first boss of the tier 2 of Underworld. She is one of the three bosses in the second floor (Along with Arkhos and Hoaxen). Fatum has a shield of 21,000 points which must be destroyed in 14 minutes and 30 seconds by nine players before they can finish her. The players need to reach Dan 5before they can fight her. Battles with her carry random rules. Fatum uses the Grim Scythe as her weapon. The players can obtain the keys to fight her by defeating Vortex. If the player's Dan is 7, Fatum keys will be given at the end of a season by reaching the 1st-5th place in the League. If the players do not have any Fatum keys, they can buy one key for 80 gems. Compared to other Eternals, Fatum's attacks are slower. But, she has a very wide attack range and she can deals enormous damage with ease. She is immune to the Stun enchantment. After she is defeated, Fatum will mentions the one that rules over the Eternals, saying that the Maker is testing human's kin and wanting a decent rival. Requirements In order to challenge Fatum, players require: *1 *Dan 4 Possible rules: * No Blocks * Hot Ground (12 seconds) Perks *'Invisibility' Fatum can become invisible after blasting a puff of smoke around her and stays the same until player damages her heavily. When invisible, Fatum will not use ranged weapons and magic. *'Cobra' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Fatum's First Strike would reduce players' health by 20%. Rewards * Arkhos Key 1 * Vortex Key 1 * Minor Charges of Darkness 2-6 * Medium Charges of Darkness 1-5 Quotes: * Your courage can be only matched by your folly. But I knew that you shall come, for you are my fate, and I am yours. I shall rewrite your destinies – forever. (Fatum introduces herself) * That`s right! Hold the boy on the leash. I know all about your destinies: who you are, and where you are going. Shall I tell you who dies in the end? (Fatum warns the player of dire consequences) * Your fate is solved. You have already lost once you've set foot on my abode’s threshold. Will you have enough courage to rewrite your story? (if the player lose) * I know mankind. You walk up and down the same spiral. I’ve seen that more than once. Self-destruction and withering. Nothing can change that. Such is your fate. (Fatum defeated) * The Maker is more skilled in weaving the threads of fate than me. He is testing your kin, for he wants a decent rival. Go, human. Suffer his ire'. * Threads of destiny are tearing apart. It breaks my heart. I saw all unenviable events. I took the best of it and created an artifacts which are changing fate. (Valentine update) * These artifacts are well-hidden in the Underworld, and my brothers are protecting it. Become the first among the best, face your nemesis and change your doom. (Valentine update) Trivia * Currently, she's the only female boss in the Underworld. * She is the third boss to use Invisibility as a perk after Lynx and May. * Fatum is the creator of the Valentine artifacts. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Enemies Category:Eternals Category:Bosses Category:Multiplayer Category:Characters